Demonic Aura
by skydawn
Summary: this is a story about a young guy that lose caring people from demons... after that, he seeks for a revenge


_**DEMON'S MIND**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**"RUN HASHI RUN!" one of the villager yelled with his last bit of energy**_

_**"PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HIM STEPHIA!" a female villager yelled.**_

_**Stephia took me in her arms and ran as fast as she could out of the village.**_

_**with my little strenght left, i looked back at the villagers. They scream for help, **_

_**for someone to save them.**_

_**Blood all over the places and people getting killed. **_

_**the guard of the village tryed to stop the demons with magic. **_

_**watching that happen and can't do anything, is like my heart **_

_**was breaking apart. Suddenly, a monster came from the shadow **_

_**"WHITE BARRIER" a man used a magic barrier to protect us...**_

_**the monster came to him, it swing his huge arm into that man.**_

_**I saw him died just in front of me. **_

_**After that look, i lost conscious **_

_**from the shock of family lost.**_

_**A dream... It was all only a dream. A dream that came to me everynight... **_

_**My name is kohohashi Mushito and my sister is stephia Mushito. We lived **_

_**together since i was 4, and thats also when my parents died.**_

_**Now im 15. My sister was keeping me from **_

_**knowing how did my parents died, the reason... i dont know. **_

_**I couldn't remember how did they die. **_

_**Maybe that dream... Nah!... impossible. After all, it was just a bad dream.**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**"good morning sis" I told her at the bottom of the sunrise. **_

_**"morning dear... your breakfast... is ready" she answer with a weird face.**_

_**"are ya all right... you sound depressed" i told her.**_

_**"no is nothing... im... allright, i guess" she said.**_

_**"i want a hug bro" she said to me**_

_**"oh come on... not again" I said depressed.**_

_**"come on please please please" she beg me with a sad face/**_

_**"oh fine sis... go ahead" I've never resisted her with that sad face. Is like **_

_**unresistable, and shes been like that every morning. she feels better everytimes**_

_**i huged her... everyday. when i got close to her for a hug, i feel a warm force that**_

_**go through my body. A feeling was in this force, a feeling like... lonely. **_

_**in the way to school, i was thinking about what stephia said. "live in peace with no horror,**_

_**live in horror is no peace... revenge brings you feelings, revenge also bring you sadness..."**_

_**thats what she said... it doesn't make any sence. i was thinking about for a long time but**_

_**came out with no result.**_

_**"hi Hashi, yesterday my son and daughter, tryed to take revenge on **_

_**each other... but they both got in trouble, cause if they did not**_

_**started, they wouldn't be in this mess..." a man said.**_

_**"sure thanks mr.Masuki... I... I get it!" i said**_

_**"get what little guy" mr Masuki asked**_

_**"nothing at all... thanks a lot" i said while running home.**_

_**"live in peace with no horror, live in horror with no peace" it means **_

_**that i should live in peace without anything getting in the way, and **_

_**if one thing goes wrong... you won't be able to come back...**_

_**"revenge brings you feelings, it also brings you sadness..."**_

_**revenge only solve the horror in your body, but also make you feel sad...**_

_**everything is clear to me now... i will remember what you said sis...**_

_**I ran home as fast as i could to tell her what I've learned... in the way, **_

_**i saw a bright beam of black light came from the sky. looks like it goes to my house...**_

_**in front of my house, it was all messy. i ran inside with a hopeless face and look around.**_

_**i saw my sister at lying on the floor..." Hashi... come..." Stephia tryed to say**_

_**" grow stronger and seek for the truth... the proof in my closeettt..." **_

_**she couldn't make it anymore...died in my arms. At that moment, **_

_**i was frustrated... i couldn't control myself. i destroyed the place and burned it.**_

_**as i lit the flames, i sweared to god i would find the one... no matter where he is...**_

_**the one that destroyed my caring, my feelings... my life.**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**At 18, i turned from a swordman to a knight... a white knight because **_

_**i joined the knight of locas. the reason, i wanted to get stronger to avenge Stephia.**_

_**I lived with a dark heart all these years. after a while, they called me a ultimate**_

_**defender knight. i trained and trained until it was time for me to take my destiny.**_

_**to take my quest... to know the truth. i remembered Stephia's last word. **_

_**I found a map in my sister's closet... For now, im heading to the Master Chamber.**_

_**I was riding on the plain grass until suddenly a skyddra appeared and unleash a**_

_**solar blast from my back. **_

_**"WATCH OUT!... HOLY LIGHT!" A mistery voice said behind me then a wave of white light**_

_**blocked the solar blast. **_

_**"HOLY BLAST!" I unleashed a powerful beam of white light into the body of the skyddra. **_

_**It flew away... **_

_**"what is such a monster doing in a place like this one...near the town" i asked...**_

_**" I don't know, he must got pretty mad to do that" she said**_

_**"hi my name is minstrel musame... im a priestess" she introduce herself.**_

_**"mine is Kohohashi Musito... you can just call me Hashi... im a white knight.**_

_**"so... where are you heading?" she ask me with a smily face.**_

_**"somewhere really dangerous..." i answered.**_

_**"can i come along, i have no where to go anyway." she asked me again.**_

_**"I told you... is dangerous." i said that madly.**_

_**"oh come on, please please please." she said it with a sad face.**_

_**"oh fine... i agree" i agreed. she look so much like my sister... her sad face, **_

_**just unresistable... i dont know what i had to do. just say no and kick her away,**_

_**no man. **_

_**we were walking until a RedDemon appeared on the way. **_

_**"HOLY BLAST!" i shot right on the body of the creature, but nothing happened. **_

_**"HOLY CROSS SLASH!" i took out my sword and swing across the monster. the **_

_**monster still attacking, then it unleash Fire Inferno on me. **_

_**"FIRE SHIELD!" a fire barrier from Minstrel appeared in front of me and blocked **_

_**the attack. The shield broked and half the damage went through, minstrel **_

_**then jump right in front of me and blocked it. **_

_**"WHITE SLASH!" i unleash one of my strongest attack on the demon, i took out **_

_**my sword and swing it with the mighty power of holy light. it died**_

_**with a big blast. **_

_**"MEGA CURE!" i cured minstrel with everything i've got.**_

_**"why did you do that? you could have died..." i asked**_

_**"just for fun!" she ran happily. that was the first time someone ever do that **_

_**to me... after then, i got closer and closer to her. **_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**Finally i reached the Master's Chamber.**_

_**"so... why are you here for." a strange voice came from behind me**_

_**"perhaps, is it for the holy sword Excalibur?" he asked.**_

_**"yes... do i have a chance?" i said**_

_**"of course, everyone do... but dont forget, the sword choose it user." he said**_

_**"i know... well then, is time." i said. i walk slowly to the sword, it **_

_**was stuck on a piece of dark matter. i hold the handle and began to pull it out slowly.**_

_**then i used all my force to pull it out, but no result. **_

_**suddenly there was an BlueDevil that came from the shadow. it attacked me**_

_**with a strike of darkness. I dodged it, then he unleashed a darkness beam**_

_**it was heading to Minstrel. it was too fast. so without thinking, i pulled out the **_

_**Excalibur and bloked the attack. Incredible, not much thing can block a darkness beam.**_

_**i still can't believe that the sword chose me as wielder. maybe is because i was **_

_**defending...**_

_**"after all these years, i've been here waiting for his wielder. finaly it came." the **_

_**old man said.**_

_**after having the sword, i was heading to the town... the town of clunas. **_


End file.
